utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
J
J''' is an who was most active from 2007-2008. He was most famous for his loud, strong and energetic voice and was one of the most popular utaite from the generation preceding the VOCALOID boom. He mainly covered anime, video game and iDOLM@STER songs, and his most popular cover was of "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" , which reached 1.7 million views before he deleted it. He and Re: are members of the collaboration base JR, which features J's strong, energetic voice alongside Re:'s softer voice and high falsetto. Collaboration Units * JR with Re: * J-sha (J社, J Company) with [Arata) List of Covered Songs (2007.04.03) # "Agent Yoru wo Yuku" (2007.05.12) # "relations" (2007.05.14) # "Aoi Tori" (2007.05.18) # "Doukoku no Ame" (2007.05.24) # "METAL OF OKKUSENMAN" (2007.05.26) # "Airman ga Taosenai" (2007.06.12) # "Tenkeyohou ga ataranai" (Airman ga Taosenai parody) (2007.06.20) # "Gin no ishikin no tsubasa" (2007.06.23) # "GO MY WAY!!" (2007.07.11) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2007.07.23) '''(Deleted) # "Silhouette" (2007.08.04) # "Cutie Honey" (2007.09.03) # "Makkanachikai" (2007.09.17) # "Mononoke Hime" (Princess Mononoke insert song) (2007.09.18) # "Kiramekirari" (2007.09.24) # "Meisou Mind" (2007.09.24) # "Hoshizora no Requiem" feat. J and Re: (2007.10.28) # "Tonari ni..." (2007.11.20) # "Hotaru no hika desu." (2007.11.23) (Deleted) # "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru" (2007.11.24) # "METAL of Rocks" feat. J, Yukiya, Nodoame, yonji, A Ane and Satoshi (2007.11.30) # "ETERNAL BLAZE" (2007.12.03) (Deleted) # "Aoi Tori-Piano ver.-" (2007.12.15) # "LAST SMILE" (2007.12.30) # "Ore wa usamimi kamen" (2008.01.04) # "La Soldier" (2008.01.06) # "Me ga au shunkan" (2008.03.03) # "Hitomi no Kakera" (2008.03.10) # "Sakura no Ame" (2008.03.25) # "Furin Kazan-Koppepan" (2008.04.03) # "METAL of Koi no minoru densetsu" (2008.04.25) # "Rosen Maiden-fu Anpanman" (2008.04.27) (Deleted) # "Mori no J-san" feat. J, nayuta and Mesubuta (2008.05.19) (Deleted) # "Little Busters!" (2008.05.21) # "Sha no Teri Niwatori" (parody of Prince of Tennis song) (2008.05.31) # "Do-Dai" feat. J, nayuta and Mesubuta (2008.06.24) (Deleted) # "Polyrhythm" (Perfume song) (2008.06.28) (Deleted) # "Furu furu future" (2008.07.11) # "Seikan Hikou" (2008.07.12) # "METAL of AQUARION" feat. J and Re: (2008.07.22) # "Yuukyuu no Tabibito" (2008.08.30) # "Lion" feat. J and Mesubuta (2008.09.16) # "Rosen Maiden-fu Anpanman Remix" (2008.10.31) # "Detarame na Nanzo" (2008.11.01) # "Rumbling Hearts" feat. J and Re: (2008.11.23) # "pray" (2008.12.14) # "Ookiku Nicer" (2008.12.28) # "inferno" (2009.01.16) # "World is Mai" (World is Rice) (parody of World Is Mine) (2009.02.28) # "Sayonara no Kawari ni" (Instead of Goodbye) (2009.03.28) # "Ryuuseigun Nico Nico Douga" (2010.06.04) # "Aisatsu no Mahou" (2011.03.21) # "Azusa 2-go" feat. J and Re: (2011.04.05) # "Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Chaos" (2014.01.17) # "Let It Go" (Frozen OST) -Metal arrange- (2014.08.24) # "Hikari no Senritsu" (Kalafina song) (2014.11.02) # "Re:frain" -Metal arrange rebuild ver.- (2015.01.01) # "Botchinan Dakara~♪" (Attakain Dakara~♪ -parody-) (2015.02.02) # "Hana wa Saku" (Flowers Will Bloom) (NHK's Tohoku Earthquake Support Song) (2015.03.11) # "Shiritsu Pazudora Gakuen" (Private Pazudora School) (2015.04.04) # "Kyun'! Vampire Girl" (Game "Idol Master 2" DLC song) (2015.12.24) # "Famichiki Hikoushiki Ouen Song" (Famichiki informal cheer song; Melody Chime No.1 D major work 17, "Dai Seikyou") feat. J and Hiramatsu Arata ((2015.12.31) # "Taisetsu na Mono" (Important Things) (2016.03.11) # "GOIN'!!!" (Idol Master Cinderella Girls insert song) (2016.04.18) # "Zutto, Futari." (Always, Two of Us.) feat. nayuta,(chorus) J, Hiramatsu Arata, *Nano, Baru, Himeringo, Mary and Yumo (2016.04.22) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. J and nayuta (2016.06.04) # "Tsumi no Namae" (The Name of Sin) (2016.06.15) }} Discography Gallery }} Trivia * As shown from his "METAL of AQUARION" , J is able to play the violin. External Links * Blog